Bone is a living tissue that is constantly changing through the resorption of matrix tissue by osteoclasts and the deposition of new matrix tissue by osteoblasts. Joint replacement arthroplasty is an orthopedic procedure in which the surface of the joint is replaced with a prosthetic component, or implant. It typically requires the removal of the articulating cartilage surface of the joint including a varying amount of bone depending on the joint and the replacement implant such that the bone surface matches the backside of the implant. This cartilage and bone is then replaced with a synthetic, typically metal implant that is used to create a new joint surface. Repair of a bone fracture or replacement of a portion of a bone after injury or when removing a tumor often requires the insertion or attachment of a separate member that spans the fracture. For example, a bone fracture may be repaired using a metal plate that spans the break and is attached to the bone using screws.
In the case of joint replacement, the stability and longevity of the implant is dependent on how well it is fixed to the bone. Many implants rely on bone ingrowth into the implant to achieve this stable fixation. Recently, processes have been proposed to use a reduced pressure treatment to bone to achieve osteogenic activity for fracture repair or bone healing (see for example U.S. Pat. No. 8,267,918 B2 and U.S. Pat. No. 8,152,783 B2). However, in the case of a joint replacement, it is difficult to achieve this level of pressure reduction at the bone-implant interface.
Thus, there exists a need for a more efficient process to create a reduced pressure environment directly at the bone-implant interface.